Anime Academy
by EternalDreamers3
Summary: A school unseen by the human eye.When blood lingers in every shadow,lies bring us closer while truth only pushes us apart...But even the strongest mask will break in time.Just what does it need to hide? charcterxOC sasukexoc sasunaru grimmichi LightxL
1. Chapter 1

Anime Academy

**Haruka Pov**

I stepped on to the train looking back as the doors shut behind me. It felt so strange as if this was a new beginning, as if I could just leave behind the past, washing away the blood on my hands. But I knew better, this was only going to dirty my hands farther. It was nothing new I was used to it.

I found the nearest cabin and shoved my luggage in the compartment; I assumed my position next to the window and glanced at the moving scenery outside. 'Guess we started moving'

Picking up the letter which I had bin so carefully holding onto and read it over in my head,

'Dear Ms. Haruka Shindo,

You have bin selected from thousands to join the famous Japanese boarding school, Anime Academy, all expenses paid….'

No matter how hard I tried, I had never heard of a School called Anime academy.

Before I knew it the scenery outside had stopped moving 'what's going on why are we stopping are their more students coming aboard?'

**Toshiko Pov**

I watched the train roll by felling slightly uneasy like I always did, It's not like my parents would be here pushing me on, I'm surprised they even let me go at all.

My attention turned to view a girl to my right; she was medium height with curly brown hair,

"Oh…Um…Hi is this train to Anime academy?"

She said shyly as she gripped the yellow envelope in her hands even tighter, she was wearing a green turtle neck sweater and shorts.

"Oh yah" I spoke without thinking 'I should of asked her name' I thought 'I'm so impolite' I felt grief wash over me, But I didn't have long to feel like that before the conductor called to us,

"All aboard!" he called angrily starring directly at us,

I dashed over to the train, and looked back "you coming?" I called to the brown haired girl, who was still standing about 5 meters away,

"Oh yah!" She said startled, and dashed over to my side.

Haruka Pov

'What is all the noise?" I thought furiously at the constant opening and closing of doors

Then suddenly my cabin door opened 'just what I need other people'

Stood there was a girl who was about average height,

"Do you mind if I join you?" She asked curiously,

"No we're full' I replied,

"B-but, it's only you in here" she was on the verge of crying,

"We're full" I repeated

"How cruel! I found the perfect cabin and she won't even let me inside, how can you be so exclusive, I mean I have bin searching for a long eternity!"

'I tried to tune her out but she kept getting louder as her rant dragged on'

"God Dammit! If I let you on will you shut up!!?"

"Of course!" She said dramatically,

She closed the door behind her and the blissful two seconds on silence were shattered as she started…to talk! Again!

"Hi there! MY names Toshiko Fugi…But you can call me Tosh! And I love Cheerleading don't you!"

I slammed my head against the cold window glass "I thought you said you'd shut up!"

"Oh but that was before I got in!" She said with a massive grin on her face,

"Oh but you will!"

"But we need to introduce ourselves!"

"Alright I know your name, I'm Haruka Shindo and that's all you need to know"

"Alright then! Now we move onto our favorite color! Then our favorite food and our hobbies!"

Just then the cabin door slide open once again, stood there was a medium height girl with brown curly hair,

"Excuse me, can I…maybe join you?" she said shyly

"Sure! Why not! Because I'm just throwing a party in here!" I said sarcastically,

"So does that mean I can?" she asked

"Sure she doesn't mind!" Tosh said happily,

"Yea because I just hate peace and quiet where I can actual hear myself think!"

**Rorra Pov**

About ten minutes had passed since Haruka had made that very sarcastic statement, although Toshiko didn't seem to be offended.

I glanced over at Haruka who appeared to be asleep, her head resting on the window. My attention turned to Toshiko who was reading the school pamphlet which she had found in the compartments.

At that exact moment a howling wind violently shattered the window to the cabin, Toshiko shrieked while covering her eyes from the shattered fragments of the window.

I stood up from my seat 'w-what is this?!' I thought 'What an intense wind'

**Tosh Pov**

'What's going on?' I said as I opened my eyes to see the shattered glass and a courageous Rorra who was stepping outside to see what happened.

"Uhh wait Rorra you can't do that!" I yelled after her

She ignored this and continued to walk outside, I looked over at Haruka for help but she was fast asleep 'Darn, looks like no help from her' I thought furiously.

I watched as Rorra stepped out of the cabin, she instinctively looked around, another violent flew by and knocked Rorra over, as quick as she could she crawled around the corner.

I didn't move I knew that soon they would be coming in here to get us too.

"Haruka" I said quietly

There was no answer, 'great it looks like I'm all by myself'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Train

**Haruka Pov**

I heard voices as I opened one eye to see what was happening, As they opened I saw Tosh take a step back from the shattered glass which covered the entire floor, she had small scratches on her arms and legs. 'Probably from the glass' I said examining the floor again,

I raised my head a little to see Tosh run out of the cabin run out of the cabin with a fierce look on her face, It looked furious 'Great Haruka what have you gotten yourself into this time…' I thought as I opened both eyes so I was fully awake, 'Might as well go back to sleep' putting my head on the cold glass I had almost fallen asleep again ,until I heard loud voiced coming from the hallway until they turned into my cabin 'Great, looks like I wont be getting back to sleep after all'

**Tosh Pov**

Running down the long hallway of the train, before realizing I had left Haruka alone in the cabin, panic wash over me but it quickly ran off as I concluded ' she can take care of herself' I continued to run.

I looked back down the hallway only to reveal someone was about to step out of one of the closed rooms, I Quickly dashed behind a wall I steadied my breath , ready to attack.

**Haruka Pov**

"What do you want?" I spoke softly looking up at the two boys who had just walked in they looked surprised at the sight of me, they were roughly around the same height, One had blonde hair and blue eyes and the other raven black along with onyx eyes. A thought flashed at the back of my mind, but I pushed it to the side.

"Look I'm only gunna ask you one more time, what do you want?" looking up at the two, "Are you gay" I added calmly.

The two looked taken aback by my bold statement, and apparently chose not to answer "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and over here is Sasuke Uchiha we're students at anime academy" Naruto said happily. I paused at the name Uchiha looking away.

"Obviously" I sighed pointing at their uniforms "I'm one of the new students, Haruka Shindo"

"Haruka…Where are the other two?" Sasuke asked calmly,

"No Idea" I continued "why is that important"

"We don't have to explain anything to you" Sasuke said as he stared deeply and furiously at me,

"But we do have to find those two, so might as well team up" Naruto added optimistically,

"Whatever" I said standing up,

**Rorra Pov **

Running away from the shattered glass I wondered if Tosh and Haruka were okay. I heard voices behind slowly getting louder, Beginning to panic, I searched for somewhere to hide and think it all over. Spotting a closet on the right of the hallway, I began running toward it and slipped inside the small closet.

Stepping into the closet, I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck; I spun around to face a short boy with snowy white hair and green eyes. I felt myself began to blush uncontrollably as he had a shocked expression on his face 'he's kind of cute' I was thinking as I shut my eyes and pushed away stumbling back out of the closet,

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!!" I shouted shyly and bowing at that same boy who still seemed stunned, only them did I realize there was another boy beside him, also with white hair.

Just as I began to get back my senses, hearing footsteps and voices, looking over I saw them running at me at full speed as they approached I threw a punch at them knocking out two and just as I was about to kick the third in the face I felt someone punch me in the stomach as something hit me in the neck and just as it hit, everything went black….

**Tosh POV**

As the figure approached rather quickly I turned the corner and shut my eyes as I punched him squarely in the nose, opening my eyes to reveal a blondish brownish haired boy with a turban hat, who was sitting on the ground wiping away the blood from his cheek,

"Heh, you know how to throw a punch" he said with an accent,

"Oh my gosh! I love your accent! Where are you from??" I said practically jumping up and down,

"…so I don't even get an apology?"

"Nope! What's your name Mr. Turban-hat?" I said offering my hand to help him up from the floor,

"Ingway"

"Tosh here" I continued smiling "will you help me find my friends?"

**Haruka Pov**

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted happily as I stood up,

"It's not that easy, we need a plan"

"She's right dobe" Sasuke turned too looked at me "so? What's the plan?"

My face lost all emotion as I pondered the question in front of me, where were those two idiots? What have they gotten themselves into?

"Okay so here's what we have to do, we have to find those other two, its best if we all group up"

"I agree" Sasuke said stepping toward the door "we should quickly find them and then take out the enemy"

Me and Naruto followed Sasuke out the cabin door, I just hope those two are easy to find… this will fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Bright Idea**

**Haruka POV**

We quickly began searching every corner of the train for those two idiots, knowing them they would probably hide in a closet, I laughed at the thought and then it hit me,

"Hey Sasuke, who are these guys here anyway?"

"Like I said before it's none of your business, at least not yet" Sasuke said in his normal depressing tone,

Every step we took it seemed like we were fighting them, until we heard voiced up ahead, I squinted then I realized it was Toshiko,

She was fighting them too, but she looked different than usual, her face looked fierce and yet sad at the same time, was this even the same Tosh?

**Tosh POV**

After they were all beaten on the group, I took this opportunity to yell at Ingway,

"

Why are you following me?! Stalker, harassment!" I shouted partially joking,

"What? I'm not following you I'm minding my own business, your following me" Ingway shot back,

"Uhh hey guys…? Is this a bad time?" a familiar voice spoke; I looked over my shoulder,

"Haruka-chan!" I screeched with joy, I looked behind her "who are your friends?"

"They're not friends, they're just following me"

"Oh so we're having the same problem!"

"Anyway have you seen Rorra?"

"Huh? I thought she was with you" I said cheerfully,

Haruka expression went to concern then to annoyed,

"Okay Tosh I need to talk to you right now" Haruka said clearly annoyed,

"Hey I don't think we have time for a heart-to-heart conversation right now!" Ingway spoke up,

Haruka ignored this as she led me behind the corner,

"What the hell Tosh?" she asked

"What the hell what?"

"I'm sick of this act you have! I saw your face when you were fighting, you're not all cheerful peppy, and stop trying to pretend you are!"

"Does it really show that much?"

"Well duh! That's why I said it!"

"…"

"So we're clear we got more important issues then your emotion problems!" Haruka continued "Sorry I know that's harsh, but seriously it just gets on peoples nerves"

I felt tears about to fall, holding them back I final spoke "You're right, and right now we need to focus on finding Rorra"

**Sasuke POV**

"Hey Naruto" I asked

"What?"

"Isn't that girl Haruka pretty interesting herself?"

"What's that mean?" Naruto said without a clue,

"Forget it"

Haruka and that girl came out from around the corner, I could tell immediately her expression had changed, she was looking very down to earth now and looked like she had something to say,

"Okay, so those of you who don't know, I'm Tosh, Me and Haruka we're discussing a plan and we think it will be too difficult so go all threw the train looking for Rorra, when there's those people at every corner" Tosh spoke very assure of herself,

"So what are we going to do?" Naruto asked,

Haruka began to smile "have any of you ever train walked?"

"Oh no..." Sasuke spoke quietly clearly annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: oh ya btw from here on out it's the three of us writing. Rorra is done by Laura/shikaandtoshirofan. Toshiko is done by Katie/Kamichama-katie. And Haruka is done by Cathy/Explorer123. And also we will stated if there is another character's Pov in there I'll just label beside the thing you'll see. So if you review (which would be much loved ^^) tell who it's addressed to. Oh ya this is Cathy. And probably always will be for this story since the plot is mostly mine. You can call me Haru.

Disclaimer: ya I haven't done this yet and I just realized. Anyways none of the anime/manga here is ours just the plot yady yay. I probably won't do this again so ya not ours.

**Haruka POV**

We all began fighting, it was fairly difficult seeing as we were on a train, and we all seemed to be holding our own until Naruto called out,

"Hey look at that!"

Looking over hastily I cursed, "Oh shit! Guys look out"

The train had swerved almost off the tracks, 'we were going to fall' I felt myself slipping.

**Sasuke POV (this person is written by Haru) **

Using chalkra to steady myself on the train, I watched as Haruka was falling, before my mind caught up with my body, I had grabbed a hold of her hand and pulled back onto the train.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted furiously pushing me off,

"Saving your life" I replied,

"I don't need a gay guy to save me!" Haruka shot back, as she stomped off,

"Don't you owe me some kind of thank you?"

"I don't owe you anything" Haruka smirked,

**Haruka POV**

Furiously I walked over to a latch on top of the train

"I'm getting down" I said furiously,

"Those doors are locked from the inside, there's no way you could…"

I stomped my foot down on the latch, there was a crashing sound as the entire door fell apart.

I looked back to check that it was safe, there were no dangers, looking back , Tosh was sitting on the train , watching as Ingway offered his hand to help her up.

Sliding down the opening in the train I had made for myself and scanning the scene in front of me , all was quiet above until I poked my head back up the doorway I created,

"Hey, by the way, I think I found Rorra! So you may want to hurry up" I said casually.

**Oswald's POV** (Written by Laura)

I wiped the sweat of my brow as me and Toshiro knocked out the last intruder and tied him up to a pole along with the rest of scoundrels.

'Why; why did they come? There's never been an attack like this, it's only this one time we've ever been attacked…. could it have something to do with the new students??' I contemplated to myself. Then before I could continue my thought I remember something important….

"THE GIRL!" I shouted without thinking. "What was I thinking? I should have stayed with her!" I thought scolding myself for not staying with the brown haired girl that accidently came upon the closet I bolted over to the silhouette still lying motionless on the floor with Toshiro right behind me. I dropped to my knees so I could better examine the girl. A black and white blow dart was sticking out from her neck a green fluid seemed to pouring out of the dart.

"It couldn't be poison could it?" Toshiro asked to one-no-in-particular  
I looked at the liquid then checked her pulse. There was still as pulse! That means….. 

"No she still has a pulse it only knocked her unconscious it'll probably only knock her out for a few more hours." I replied in a stern voice

"So we should be at school by then" He replied looking at her with a emotion I could not understand.

"Apparently yes" I replied as took a piece of her medium shiny brown hair and lifted it off her face, so I could get a better view of her face. I looked closely at her face trying to analyze her, because this is what I was always taught to do when I met a person by Melvin **(Author's note: For people who don't know Odin Sphere you might want to check it out or you may be confused during Oswald's POV since Melvin is from the Odin Sphere game sorry!!!!). **

I felt of rushed of shock rush through me; she had quite the pretty face. Clear pale skin, shiny silky brown hair but I could tell that she was the type of person who would try to hide herself from how she acted. She was so shy and fragile just like a dandelion floating in the wind, she lacked confidence and it came out in her voice. But yet as I stared at her all I could think about was how beautiful she was, this electricity flew through me, the same electricity I felt when I first saw Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn …. The idea of her seemed so far away….. **(Author's; yet again for non Odin Spherers Gwendolyn was Oswald's wife but unfortunately we had to kill her of so Oswald could go with Rorra sorry Gweny lovers!!!!! It hurt me inside to do that cuz I love Gweny but don't worry you can still enjoy the story without knowing who she is XD),  
**

"Hey Oswald stop staring it's rude!" Toshiro yelled at me 

'Well someone's pissed' I thought.

Looking over the attackers she had taken out before getting nailed with the dart.

Questions whirled through my head. But I decided to suppress them and ask her later, I mean she seemed like someone who wouldn't get on my nerves like someone of the likes of Sakura Haruno.

All of a sudden I heard what sounded like an earthquake "BAM!" All of a suddenly a hunk of the train's ceiling came hurling towards to ground beside me with a girl with black hair landed on it lightly, before scanning the room just her dark blue eyes.

"Hey, by the way, I think I found Rorra! So you may want to hurry up" she said casually to a group of people above.

I frowned at the lack of interest in her voice as she eyed the blow dart in her friends.

"Hey aren't you going to take that thing out of her neck? I don't think it's going to do her any good keeping that wound open like that." her voice held oblivious annoyance. I frowned not liking the way it seemed to hide something.

But on the other hand I'm not the person to become chummy with a stranger, especially a stranger like her. The only reason I hang around Toshiro so much is he prefers to keep to himself like me; I always respected his serious demeanor. I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off as more people plied through the hole.

An excited blond hair girl dropped through the hole as well. "HEY GUYYYYYSSSSS! Don't fight; violence is never the way to peace!" She chirped happily. 

"We're not-"

"She's right you know" a deeper voice interrupted her this time.

"We don't need your input on everything Sasuke" she grunted. I turned at the name Sasuke.

"Oh it's you three….." I said as I recognize Sasuke, Naruto and Ingway.

"BELIEVE IT!!!!" Naruto answered

"Shut it Dope!" Sasuke yelled

"Isn't this just wonderful we all know each other!!!! Let's throw a party!!!" Haruka said sarcastically.

"T-That-t's not an-nice thing to say Haruka-san…" A soft angelic voice stated from behind me. The entire gang spun around.

"RORRA?!?!?" The girl called Tosh said in amazement

"Hn" She replied, you could hear the weakness in her voice it was probably from the fluid in the blow dart. She had pulled the blow dart from her neck and was covering the spot it went in with her hand the green fluid was flowing out between her fingers.  
She'll probably faint any second I thought.

Of course her legs started to wobble and she started to fall toward the ground. I didn't know what came over me but I lunched forward and caught the petit girl in my arms. She was out cold yet again.

"Hey Oswald, your kind of close!" Toshiro remarked

"What are you? Her dad???' Haruka added bluntly. Toshiro decided not to reply to that and everyone remained silent as I found pillows in a cargo hold and laid Rorra on the ground with her head resting against them.

**Tosh POV**

Rorra laid her head on the pillows all of us stared bluntly at Oswald and his weird behavior.

"Oswald?" I asked suspiciously, "what are you doing?"

Oswald averted his fixed gaze on Rorra and turned to stare "what?!"

"well-" I was cut off by Toshiro who bluntly stated "cause your all over her!"

"Pfft Jealous,"

Toshiro took a step towards him before Ingway called out "wow! Easy there Toshiro"

Glancing at Haruka I could tell she was deep in thought.

"What's wrong Haruka?" I asked,

"Hmmm well I just kinda noticed that you and Toshiro's name are 1 letter off and... you kinda look alike"

"that's crazy" I added "you're crazy" laughing it off and turning to Toshiro judging by his expression he didn't think it was very funny.

In that instant, a familiar figure emerged from the doorway,

"Hey, Tsunade-sensei asked me to come check up on you guys!"

"Oh my god!!! Natsu is that you??" I called out enthusiastically,

"Toshiko-chan!" Natsu called out, as he ran up and hugged me,

'Just as I thought, this pink haired idiot hasn't changed at all' laughing to myself while hugging him back,

"Do you know him?" Ingway asked, sounding rather annoyed,

"Yah! Of course he's my childhood friend, Natsu, my brother Gray is his best friend!"

"Oh by the way! You know Gray's at the academy?" Natsu added,

"Really?!"

"Yep!"

Haruka opened her mouth to speak, but then turned and walked away,

"Where are you going Haru-chan?!" I called after her,

Haruka turned back briefly "escaping" and shut the cabin door behind her.

"Aww Haru-chan! Come back!" I pleaded, there was no reply,

Turning back to the group I let out a huge sigh, "well Oswald you can stay with Rorra, I guess, and with that I'll take my leave" I said grabbing hold of Natsu's arm and dragged him to the cabin "come on Natsu we have so much to talk about!"

"WAIT! Wait! Don't leave me with these people, I'm coming with you!"

We sat in the cabin in silence, until I spoke up "soo how's Gray?"

"Uhmm… well, his stripping has gotten worse on his first day he stripped in front of the principal …and the entire school"

There was silence finally Ingway looked over "your brothers a stripper?"

"I … was adopted"

Silence filled the room once again, I yawned and rested my head on Natsu shoulder, mumbling "I'm tired" before passing out.

**Haruka's POV**

_A small girl crouched on the floor staring at the scene before her with tearful eyes._

"_If that's the case then fine, just count on us not getting involved!"_

"_Then where are you going hun?! As a member of-"_

"_I'll leave! Leave this house, this family, this village!"_

"_Mother, what are you saying you-"_

"_Shut up Haruka!" the mother screamed cutting off the girls sentence, as she continued throwing various items into a bag._

"_Think about what you're doing Myoji" the father pleaded,_

"_Maybe you should ask yourself and everyone else that too." Was her cold reply as she grabbed the girls hand, exiting the door._

"_Mother…" she stopped as something landed on her hand, without seeing it she already knew. Mother was crying. As they stood at the entrance of the village, the girl stopped looking back._

"_Mother where are we going?" Silence met the question, so she asked another._

"_When are we coming back mother?" once again the question was meet by silence, and the mother walked on not even bothering to make sure she was followed. The little girl looked back once more before run to catch up to her mother, smiling. Not understanding what she had just turned her back to, not knowing the emptiness that lay ahead._

"_No don't go" I pleaded reaching out to my 6 year old self only to find nothing there. The ground shifted beneath my feet I could feel the emptiness, screaming sounded from a distance._

_**Haruka, don't mess this up…Haruka it's time to go…………**__ the voices echoed in my head._

"_NO!"_

_I sank to my knees staring at my hands_

_**Go on …kill them…..**_

"_I can't…. can't kill her… I can't do it …………!"_

_**Kill them……**_

_I felt a hand on my shoulder._

"_Get away!" I screamed clutching my head, turning to run._

"**Haruka!!"**

My eyes snapped open, but it took awhile for my mind analyze what was happening. Sasuke stood in front of me hand on my shoulder, naruto stood behind looking over his shoulder, as I struggled to regain my breath.

"Are you ok?!" he asked looking at me intently.

"Ya" I mumbled looking away and wiping away the sweat trickling down my forehead, taking a deep breath before closing my eyes. But as soon as my eyes shut the images returned, my hands drenched in blood and tears, dripping down to cover a white lily, staining it red.

I felt thrown over me and the seat sink as someone sat down beside me.

"What are you doing" I questioned eyeing the black leather jacket then looking at Sasuke as he settled in beside me crossing his arms.

"Well you looked cold all huddled up like that so I just gave you my jacket" he replied smirking.

"Well I'm not" I snapped quietly but still didn't make a move to take it off.

"Then why are you shivering" I turned to Naruto as he spoke glaring but stayed silent.

"What were you talking about….?" Sasuke spoke after a long silence.

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean!" another silence lingered in the air. "You said you couldn't kill someone……..what wer-"

"Why does it matter to you, why the hell are you here in the first place!?!" I snapped back cutting him off.

"Just wanted to know if I was sitting with a murderer!"

"Well it's not like I invited you!" was my only reply as we both fell back to silence.

"Umm I'm not sure if this is the best timing but…Haruka we're almost at the school, you should get changed." I looked away from Sasuke to Naruto smiled sheepishly after stating the obvious. I looked outside before standing up and grabbing my stuff to leave.

"Che, fine with me, see ya losers."

**Sasuke's POV (still by Haru)**

I sighed before looking at Naruto and meeting his eyes. Looks like he feels the same, there's something that this girl is trying to hide, normal people don't dream vividly about killing someone. And there's something else….something missing…as if……..

I pushed the thought form my mind that was imposable.

"Hey what's that?" Naruto asked pointing to a piece of folded up paper laying it the corner where she had been sitting. I picked it up reading it over as Naruto moved over beside me to look as well. It was her class schedule and dorm arrangements.

I set it back down and smirked, this was going to be fun…..


End file.
